The Discovery of Blam
by KatKatyKathryn
Summary: Five Months before the Klaine wedding Blaine's crush on Sam becomes an obvious problem especially when his cousin Beth picks up on signs from both Sam and Blaine. Beth and Santana decide to intervene which they think is going to help but in fact it makes everything worse


Blaine's P.O.V

I walk through the airport towards the arrivals with Kurt's hand in mine. I was so excited Kurt and I have been engaged for three years and we are finally starting to plan the wedding and to help us we've called my cousin Elizabeth, she was born and raised in England and now has a teaching degree and she not only now has a job at a high school in NYC but she agreed to help Kurt and I plan so we could find a happy medium between Classy and Understated (which is what I want) and Classy yet Flamboyant (which is what Kurt wants).

"Is that her?" Kurt asks as a girl with long dark brown straight hair and piercing green eyes walks towards us.

"Blainey Days!" Elizabeth grins as she runs over to her, she and Tina are way too close for my liking, they unintentionally met over skype when I was talking to Beth and Tina was at my house and they talk all the time now.

"Bethy-Boo!" I grin as I lift her up and spin her around. I set her on the ground and she attacks Kurt in a hug.

"It's so good to meet you!" Kurt laughs as they hug.

"You too. And thank you for letting me stay with you guys until I get on my feet." She smiles. Kurt and I take one of her bags each and link arms with her before all of us walking to the taxi to take us back to the apartment.

"Lady Hummel! Where the hell is my moisturiser?" Santana yells as we walk through the door.

"In the bathroom where you left it Santana!" I yell back as Kurt shows Beth around and Santana walks out of her room.

"Who's the extremely attractive hobbit Kurt is showing around?" Santana asks staring at Beth as she and Kurt move around the apartment talking and laughing.

"Elizabeth. She's my cousin." I explain and Santana nods before walking over to Beth and smirking as her eyes rake up and down Beth's body.

As Santana and Beth go into Beth's room, which used to be Rachel's, to begin unpacking and Kurt runs out to get to my phone vibrates in my pocket.

_From: Sammy_

_Dude, I'm going to graduate from Pratt! Tell me you can come to my graduation I need my best mate to be there, my parents can't make it, the tickets are way too expensive and I'm going to need someone, please!_

_To: Sammy_

_Dude that's amazing, I knew you could do it, you're ridiculously talented! Of course I'll be there and I'll drag Kurt away from Vogue and wedding planning and bring him, and I'll force our favourite Latino to come and anyone else I can._

_From: Sammy_

_You're the best Blaine, seriously thank you for everything_

"I know that smile, are you texting Kurt again?" Santana asks as she walks in and sits next to me, before I can lock my phone she sees the name on my screen and stares at me in shock.

"Blaine." She says.

"What Santana, can't I text my best friend?" I ask and she sighs.

"Yes. Yes of course you can but that smile is the smile that you used to have every time Kurt text you, even if he was just asking you to pick up milk but now you don't have that smile when he texts you but you do when Sam does. What the hell is going on?" She asks and I roll my eyes at her.

"You're delusional." I tell her.

"Blaine, Kurt is my family! If you're having doubts tell me! Tell Kurt before you marry him and it's too late!" She snaps.

"I have no doubts Santana! I love Kurt! He's my soul mate and the love of my life and there are no doubts!" I hiss.

"The yelling in here is really annoying considering my jet lag!" Beth yells as she walks out of her room, clearly pissed off.

"Lord Gay here smiled _THE_ smile while texting Trouty Mouth not Lady Hummel." Santana says and Beth's eyes widen in shock. She walks over and sits on the sofa next to Santana hugging one of the cushions to her chest as her dazzling emerald eyes study my face.

She opens her mouth to say something as someone knocks on the door and I jump up to get it, glad to put off the huge speech the two of them were going to harass me with.

"Sam!" I grin as I open the door to my crazy blonde haired best friend.

"Hey Dude!" He grins as he hugs me tightly and I hug him back grinning over the fact that he surprised me.

"Well, Well, Well, it's Trouty Mouth." Santana says causing us to break away from our hug.

"Santana, good to see you again." Sam says as he pushes past me and embraces Santana in a quick hug.

"Sam, this is Blaine's amazingly attractive cousin Elizabeth." Santana smirks and I see Beth blush at Santana's comment.

"You can call me Beth, and it's an honour to meet the guy who beat me to be Blainey boys best man." Beth says.

Santana leaves for work not long after while Sam acts out his entire repertoire of impressions for Beth, which she found hilarious while I sit and think about what Santana said. Am I having doubts about this wedding? Am I having doubts about me and Kurt? Do I still have my High School crush on Sam? No…No. None of this is right, like I said Santana's delusional, I love Kurt and that's that.

"What are you thinking about, you seem distracted." Sam says as he sits next to me and I shrug looking around for Beth.

"She went to meet Santana for dinner, now tell me we're best friends." Sam urges looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Just wedding stuff. Now put on The Avengers! We haven't had a Marvel Marathon since I moved out of our apartment." I say and he gins as he walks over to my side of the DVD cabinet and pulls out our favourite Marvel films while I head to the kitchen and grab popcorn, candy and soda before sitting back on the sofa with Sam to start our movie marathon.


End file.
